1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sign holders. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular display sign which may be adjusted to display several signs in a vertical column.
2. The Prior Art
Many prior art display devices are non-adjustable and are manufactured as integral units with fixed heights and framed areas.
The prior art discloses certain attempts to provide adjustable display devices, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,695. While the '695 patent overcomes certain problems, namely the ability to adjust the heights of the display, it still has numerous drawbacks. For example, when the display frame is extended to its full upright position, no messages may be displayed in the area closest to the base. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a modular display sign which would allow several display sections to be stacked on top of each other thereby allowing adjustable height with an increase in display area.